Aphrodite's problem
by Aqua2341
Summary: Aphrodite was always Athena's best friend ever since Athena went to Mount Olympus Academy. But now Athena hosted a farewell party because she was going back to earth. When Aphrodite got into a fight, a mysterious guy named Shadow controlled Aphrodite.
1. Chapter 1: She Blows It

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing that doesn't belong to me doesn't belong to me. That should cover it.

This is my first fic, please don't be too harsh with your comments.

* * *

><p>The wind had delivered a letter to Aphrodite. Aphrodite saw the letter and relized that it was from Athena. She started to read it.<p>

Dear Aphrodite,

You may be surprised about this, but my father said that he will send be sending me back to earth beacuse I didn't do so well in school. My father said that he only wanted the best student in Mount Olympus Academy. I'm kind of sad about that because then I will have to leave everyone including you. He will be sending me back tommorow night. So I'll be hosting a farewell party and I of course invited you. I also invited Artemis, Poseidon, and persephone. The farewell party will be tommorow at 9:00 am to 8:oo pm.

Love, Athena.

''OMG!'' exclaimed Aphrodite. ''I'd better prepare a present for Athena right now''. Quickly Aphrodite ran to the gift shop and looked around. What should I buy Athena? wondered Aphrodite. Last April when it was my birthday, Athena bought me a wonderful music box. Since it was so special I must buy something special for Athena as well. Just then Aphrodite caught a glimpse of a beautiful necklace. Perfect! she thought. She went to the cashier and bought it.'' WOO HOO!'' screamed Aphrodite. She was sure that Athena would love it.

The next day Aphrodite was the first person to be at Athena's place.

'' HEY APHRODITE, WHAZZUP''? asked Athena.

'' Nothing much.. By the way I got you a present" said Aphrodite nervously.''

''Oh,'' said Athena not so excitedly. Just then. Artemis, Poseidon, and Persephone came. They all got Athena a present to! Since everyone had arrived, Athena decided to open everyones present. She was so happy when she opened everyones present exept mine.

'' Athena, do you not like my present?'' asked Aphrodite sadly. ''

'' I do like your present''.

'' THEN WHY ARE YOU NOT HAPPY!"

'' OMG WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU APHRODITE!'' Aphrodite was shocked to hear Athena scream. Never in her life had she hear her scream. Aphrodite burst into tears and ran away back home.

'' Uh oh '' said Artemis. '' What do we do Athena?''

'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO WE DO ! WE DID NOTHING. WHAT IS WRONG WITH APHRODITE? SHE GOT SO EMOTIONAL ALL OF A SUDDEN."

Although Athena did feel a bit guilty in what SHE has done. In Aphrodite's room Aphrodite was sitting on her bed sadly. She thought that Athena would love her gift. But she didn't. I thought that I was her best friend as well thought Aphrodite. Suddenly a shadow approached her from behind.

'' So, I've heard that you got in a fight with one of your friends'' said the mysterious shadow.

'' WHO ARE YOU !'' gasped Aphrodite.

'' Me? My name is Shadow. Anyways, It doesn't matter who I am. Are you still mad at your friend?''

" Yes I am.. said Aphrodite.

'' Well why not join me? We could work together to kill her.''

'' NO WAY! JUST BECAUSE I'M MAD AT HER DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WANT TO KILL HER!'' Shadow then put a spell on Aphrodite to become evil.

'' WHAT ARE YOU PLANING TO DO TO ME?'' asked Aphrodite as she struggled.

Meanwhile, back at Athena's place, everyone was just sitting down waiting for Aphrodite to come back. '' I wonder what Aphrodite is doing right now,'' said Poseidon.

'' Are you sure nothing happened to her?'' asked Artemis worriedly. Athena was starting to feel worried as well.

'' I think that we should all go to her place and check out if something happened,'' said Athena.

'' OK,'' agreed everyone. They all arrived at her place and they all saw Aphrodite standing next to a stranger that looked like a shadow.

'' Aphrodite, what are you doing? And who is that guy next to you?'' asked Athena.

'' ATHENA, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'' said Aphrodite.

'' Huh?'' asked Athena.

* * *

><p>Now that I'm done this chapter, why not click on that lovely button that says review this chapter. !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Nothing that doesn't belong to me doesn't belong to me. That should cover it.

'' What do you mean?''

'' HAH HAH'' laughed Shadow. '' As you can see, I have controlled Aphrodite to become evil, so she still remembers what you have done, but she does not remember the happy times with you guys.''

'' WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! '' gasped everyone.

'' Anyways,'' continued Shadow, going close to Aphrodite. '' Go attack all of them, especially Athena''. Immediately Aphrodite ran close to them about to attack.

'' What do we do? We can't fight her," said Athena.

" But we have to do something,'' cried Artemis holding her arrow up to defend Aphrodite.

Aphrodite snatched Artemis's arrow and attacked everyone.

'' I can't give up yet,'' said Athena. '' What can we do to save Aphrodite?'' Then, Zeus, Athena's father came rushing to her.

'' WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!'' '' Father,'' said Athena weakly. '' That guy over there, has controlled Aphrodite, so what should I do?''

'' Run back to safety right this minute!"said Zeus.

'' I can't," said Athena. " I have to save Aphrodite first.''

'' Are you going to be okay on your own? Because I have a lot of work to do at the academy."

" I'll be fine, I have everyone else with me. You should go back to the academy and work." Zeus went back to the academy to work. Aphrodite stepped up to Athena and was about to attack her. Athena defended her. Athena saw the black magic spell on Aphrodite and she tried and tried to break it. And she did.

What happened?" asked Aphrodite.

" Yes, you are back to normal now.." Aphrodite turned around and saw Shadow with a weapon on his hand.

" Grr, how could you break my spell!" cried Shadow. Artemis, Poseidon, Persephone, Aphrodite, and Athena raised their wepon towards Shadow. They all used a lot of power to destroy Shadow. Now he was defeated.

" I'm sorry of what Iv"e done," said Athena.

" Dude, there is no need to say sorry, we are back to friends right?" Athena nodded. They all went back to Athena's place. Athena noticed that she got a letter from someone. It was from her father! she read the letter.

My dear Athena,

I have changed my mind that you don't have to go back to earth. You can still live and stay here. Hope you are happy!

Yours in thunder,

Zeus

" OMG!" shouted Athena." I can still stay and live here! YAY!" Then all of them had dinner and had a great time. Just then Poseidon came to Aphrodite.

" May I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

" Sure" Aphrodite answered, blushing. She did have a little crush on him... well, maybe a big crush... oh fine. She downright LOVED him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Nothing that doesn't belong to me doesn't belong to should cover it.

Aphrodite and Poseidon went to one of Athena's room for some privacy talk.

" Well, as you can see," said Poseidon nervously. " I really like you, and I was thinking we could hang out together some time..."

" Really? Because I thought you liked Athena more." said Aphrodite.

" I used to but now I like you better". Aphrodite started to blush. Poseidon came closer to Aphrodite. Then they kissed on the lips.

" Fine, I'll say it," said Poseidon, " I... I... I love you... " Aphrodite blushed even more Just then they both noticed that Athena was outside listening and looking at them this whole time.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! " screamed Athena. " Poseidon... I thought you loved me even more!" Poseidon shook his head.

" I used to like you Athena, but then now I like Aphrodite even more."

" But why!" asked Athena angrily.

" It's just the way it is." said Poseidon. Athena was so upset that she got out her weapon and was about to attack both of them. Poseidon hugged Aphrodite tightly and protected her.

Then suddenly Zeus appeared and said,"Athena, may I present you Odysseus?"

"M...m...my pleasure beautiful, I mean wise girl, I mean... i mean... Athena!" stuttered Odysseus. He had never seen a girl as lovely as her.

" Oh well, lets settle that later Aphrodite. And hey handsome... I mean Odysseus..." said Athena. " Lets just continue the party like usual."

Artemis and the others came running upstairs saying that it was time to go home.

"Odyssues, you wanna... uh... go out... uh for dinner... erm... i dunno... sometime?" stuttered Athena, her face flaming red.

" Sure, I'd love to,, beautifull, I mean A.. Athena!" said Poseidon.

* * *

><p>If you want another chapter, you have to review..<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Nothing that doesn't belong to me doesn't belong to should cover it.

Aphrodite and Poseidon went to one of Athena's room for some privacy talk.

" Well, as you can see," said Poseidon nervously. " I really like you, and I was thinking we could hang out together some time..."

" Really? Because I thought you liked Athena more." said Aphrodite.

" I used to but now I like you better". Aphrodite started to blush. Poseidon came closer to Aphrodite. Then they kissed on the lips.

" Fine, I'll say it," said Poseidon, " I... I... I love you... " Aphrodite blushed even more Just then they both noticed that Athena was outside listening and looking at them this whole time.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! " screamed Athena. " Poseidon... I thought you loved me even more!" Poseidon shook his head.

" I used to like you Athena, but then now I like Aphrodite even more."

" But why!" asked Athena angrily.

" It's just the way it is." said Poseidon. Athena was so upset that she got out her weapon and was about to attack both of them. Poseidon hugged Aphrodite tightly and protected her.

Then suddenly Zeus appeared and said,"Athena, may I present you Odysseus?"

"M...m...my pleasure beautiful, I mean wise girl, I mean... i mean... Athena!" stuttered Odysseus. He had never seen a girl as lovely as her.

" Oh well, lets settle that later Aphrodite. And hey handsome... I mean Odysseus..." said Athena. " Lets just continue the party like usual."

Artemis and the others came running upstairs saying that it was time to go home.

"Odyssues, you wanna... uh... go out... uh for dinner... erm... i dunno... sometime?" stuttered Athena, her face flaming red.

" Sure, I'd love to,, beautifull, I mean A.. Athena!" said Poseidon.

* * *

><p>If you want another chapter, you have to review..<p> 


End file.
